worldwrestlinginsanityefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa Ramius
Vanessa Ramius, also known as just Vanessa and formerly known as Virus, is a female wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity. Vanessa is a member of the tag team Sugar & Spice along with Venus. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Face Height: 5'8" Weight: 130 lbs Build: Toned, slim and athletic Appearance: Blond dyed-blue hair, blue contacts Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: Very athletic and flexible, a former Gymnast, high risk. She was trained by her husband and his brother Haruku Sakara. Vanessa Ramius was born Stephen Grant and at the age of 15 started transition to become a woman. Vanessa had the complete support of her family through this time but it did not mean life was easy. Vanessa is the elder to her sister Jessica Grant aka Venus by 1 and a half years. Vanessa grew up in Los Angeles along with her sister and her father who was a wrestler on the independent circuit. She was a cheerleader in high school and from an early age she also trained with her father to follow in his footsteps. But vary few companies where willing to take her on so she almost gave up on her dream. In October 2005 She was at Club 6979 in LA when Markus Ramius came in with some "associates", they began talking and he mentioned he was a wrestler in Japan and elsewhere around the world. With her father’s history in wrestling Vanessa and Markus hit it off amazingly well. Markus proposed on May 4 2007. Vanessa Joined forces with her fiancee at the time Markus Ramius who had just signed a deal with WWI World Wrestling Insanity as his valet and love interest and the two joined forces with The Solution in 2007. Vanessa did not compete in WWI at the time and after Markus left WWI they got married on January 1st 2008 in Vancouver BC, Canada. Vanessa returned with Markus to WWI later that year but still did not get into the ring. It was not until February 2009 that Vanessa got into the ring to compete. Because her testosterone levels would be higher than an average female wrestler and due to strict drug testing by WWI she did not want the testing staff to think she was taking steroids so it was revealed she was in fact a transsexual. She has used that to her advantage on a few occasions in the ring and also uses that and her celebrity statues out side the ring to help educate people and for charity work for GLBT organizations. It was the revelation that she is a TS that led to her feud with Vaevictis Pendragon of The Illuminati. Pendragon's brother Donnie was a fan of Vanessa and after the reveal had horrible nightmares which led Pendragon to try and get revenge for his brother. She moved from singles to the tag team division in August 2009 with her sister Jessica Grant and formed Sugar and Spice. Moves Regular Moves * Snap Suplex * German Suplex * Double arm DDT * Side Russian Leg Sweep * Swinging Neck Breaker * Spinning Heel Kick Signature Move * Anti-Virus (Split Legged Corkscrew Moonsault) Finisher * Good-Knight Cotton (Bulldog followed by Springboard Moonsault Pin) Typical Finish Method Blows a kiss at opponent behind their back and then goes for the Good-Knight Cotton. Title History * World Tag Team Championship (2) ** With Venus ** With Venus Category:Wrestlers